


Sunavalon Son

by Darkrealmist



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [45]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Anime, Card Games, Character Study, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Crimes & Criminals, Drama, Fire, Gen, Inspired by Music, Kidnapping, Loyalty, Mental Health Issues, Mommy Issues, Mother-Son Relationship, Orphans, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Sadism, Science Fiction, Surrogacy, Trees, Villains, Virtual Reality, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Spectre watches his mother tree burn.
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku & Spectre, No Romantic Relationship(s), Revolver | Kougami Ryouken & Spectre, Spectre & Zaizen Aoi
Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Antagonist Prose [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1220663
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Sunavalon Son

Sunavalon Son

Author’s Note: A fic commemorating the release of Spectre’s cards. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS series.

Summary:

Spectre watches his mother tree burn.

* * *

This isn’t a grove for those with faint wills.

Dryas, Dryades, Dryanome, Dryatrentiay – The mind budges little while the leaves grow and fall.

Seasons change, but my sacred mother tree Sunavalon continues writing and protecting my life. Beneath her boughs, I find my place of healing. My genius loci.

They abandoned me to die. “Parents.” “Society.”

Such bland, idiotic terms.

There was nothing parental or societal about either.

To my “parents,” I was a bad seed. Barely out the womb when they shucked me upon the mountain, so wolves could plunder me.

The orphanage recognized how different I was. How I’d never be able to conform.

To “society,” I was ignored.

They got it so wrong. They thought they were rejecting me. I wanted them to reject me.

I saw no fun in adapting to their boring rectitude. I thirsted for divertissement.

Mother’s pods open, bearing succulent, purple-juiced fruit: Gardna, Thrasher, and Healer.

How sad the Incident had to come to an end!

To Playmaker, who escaped from that Incident a scarred child and vengeance-fuelled man, I’m a sociopath. Ahhh, if only he’d seen it…The way I clipped Blue Angel’s wings!

Am I weird for enjoying captivity? Dear me, I must have a complex!

Twins on the same vine. Shadows one of each other.

Society expected a ghost, and that’s what began blooming.

Spectre.

But with Revolver-sama, I unearthed glorious growth. Reborn a loyal disciple among the Knights of Hanoi. A devotee prepared to make his soul a shrine toward Revolver-sama’s goal.

If I’m wrong, please go ahead and prove me wrong to your heart’s content. The attack will amuse me.

Mommy’s burning…

Mommy’s burning!

Frail seedling, don’t you cry.


End file.
